Nyah
by KawaiChiketo69
Summary: Qui a dit que les chats noirs portaient malheur ? O.O   lisez notre fic et vous saurez la vérité ! SasuXHina


Disclamer : Tout est à Kishimoto

Pas de mouchoir a sortir avec moi, mais je vous autorise a fondre comme des guimauves~ ! ^^

Bonne Lecture~

De la part de Sucette Arlequin de KWC 69

XXX=)

- Tout le monde sait que les chats noirs sont dangereux à cause de la superstition. Quiconque croise un chat au pelage noir est en danger imminent, et si ce chat s'approche de vous, un grand malheur peut s'abattre, et c'est d'ailleurs pire si le chat te poursuit.

- Ayumi… ce n'est que des superstitions.

- Toi aussi, tu y crois Masami ! Je t'ai vu éviter de passer sous une échelle l'autre soir en rentrant.

Hinata se retourna vers ses trois camarades de classe et écouta leur conversation. Elle ne faisait jamais parti de leur conversation, ni même à aucune conversations avec le reste de ses camarades. De nature calme et taciturne, elle évitait de se montrer trop en public, sous peine de finir les joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate. Elle n'avait donc, pour ainsi dire, pas d'amis.

Masami sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard dans le vague de Hinata et lui lança une grimace de dégout. Aussitôt ses amies et elle partirent loin de cette étrange fille. Hinata en avait l'habitude, et silencieusement rangea ses affaires. Elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque pour retrouver son professeur de philosophie, la seule personne qui la comprenait un tant soit peu.

- Professeur Shirotani, Professeur…

Un homme d'un âge plutôt avancé surgit d'une échelle coulissante, portant dans ses bras une pile de livres tous plus épais les uns que les autres. Il gratifia son élève d'un large sourire et descendit maladroitement de l'escabeau. Hinata lui proposa son aide qu'il accepta immédiatement.

- Que ce passe-t-il mon enfant ? encore des misères ?

- Non rien de bien méchant. J'ai simplement entendu une conversation intéressante entre trois amies de ma classe… elles parlaient de superstitions et surtout de celle du chat noir. Comme vous êtes plutôt calé là-dessus, je voulais vous demander votre avis.

Hinata s'intéressait beaucoup à tous ce qui touché à l'ésotérisme, aux choses étranges et surnaturels. Voilà pourquoi elle passait beaucoup de son temps auprès du Professeur Shirotani et de son incroyable bibliothèque. Elle lui rapporta donc les paroles des trois jeunes filles et sorti son calepin, prête à prendre en note ce que son mentor avait à dire.

- C'est à peu près ça, dit-il puis se ravisa devant la bouille déçue de son élève, mais on peut dire aussi que ça cache une autre facette du chat. Si le chat est synonyme de malheur, c'est n'est pas parce qu'il nous prévient, mais parce qu'il en est lui-même la cause. Le chat est plutôt d'un caractère calme, mais lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un menace sa propriété, un vrai félin sait sortir les griffes.

- Vous voulez donc dire que le chat est un animal offensif, nota-t-elle sans relever la tête de son bloc-notes. Mais pourtant ça ne doit pas pouvoir faire grand-chose vu la taille que doit avoir un chat, non ?

- C'est là le clou de l'histoire. Un chat est plutôt paresseux, mais il ne se met en colère que pour protégé son bien le plus précieux. Dès lors, les chats noirs ont un pouvoir très spécial : ils peuvent prendre forme humaine.

Fascinée sous le poids de la révélation, Hinata laissa échapper son crayon et le brut mat du bois sur le carrelage propre de la bibliothèque la rappela à la réalité. Elle s'excusa et se pencha pour rattraper son crayon, mais son Professeur la devança.

- Tous les chats noirs ne peuvent pas faire cela fait tout de même attention à l'avenir, conclu le Professeur en lui rendent sa mine, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux.

- Il faudra donc que j'évite de trop m'approcher du bien le plus précieux d'un chat noir. Si vous étiez un chat noir, Professeur, que garderez-vous ?

Le professeur de philosophie écarquilla les yeux, puis les plissa de manière à laisser voir qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Son rire tonitruant ampli soudain les rayonnages de cette bibliothèque vide à cette heure de la journée, et répondit d'une voix douce :

- Cette bibliothèque, et toi. Parce que honnêtement il n'y a que toi qui vienne me rendre visite ici, et en ayant une moyenne en philosophie très très basse…

Hinata rougit expressément, mais sourit à son tour. Elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et sorti rapidement de l'école. Son appartement n'était heureusement pas loin de l'établissement elle avait été l'héritière du clan Hyûga mais en renonçant à son titre, elle avait donc emménagé dans une petite chambre. Elle n'avait plus à vivre dans le grand manoir familial, à suivre des règles instaurés par les anciennes générations, à avoir une vie quelque fois cloitrée.

La porte d'entrée claqua sèchement suivit du son des clés déposées sur la commode de l'entrée. Hinata avait à peine déchaussé ses chaussures qu'un magnifique chat noir l'accueillit en ronronnant. Hinata déposa son sac dans l'entrée et captura dans ses bras l'animal.

- Je suis rentrée, Sasuke. As-tu passé une bonne journée ?

- Nyah !

Elle passa dans le salon et déposa le chat sur la table avant se détourner et de faire le repas. Le chat revint à la charge demander des caresses. La jeune fille sourit mais lui dit de filer de la en lui flanquant un coup pied inoffensif. Elle ne revit plus son chat de la soirée, et s'ennuya longuement avant de le revoir avant qu'elle n'éteigne la lumière.

- Eh bien, où étais-tu passé ? le prit-elle doucement contre elle sur la couverture. Je suis désolé de mon comportement tout l'heure mais tu sais, c'est très dangereux lorsque l'on fait la cuisine. Je ne peux être tout le temps avec toi, mon amour.

Sasuke leva son museau et le plaqua contre son nez fin. Hinata sourit et continua de caresser silencieusement son chat. Puis elle lui raconta sa journée, dans les moindres détails, avec ses instants de bonheurs et ses soucis. Sasuke était le seul qui l'écoutait jusqu'au bout. Elle l'avait trouvé couvert de sang un an au paravent au bas de son immeuble. En bonne âme qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas réfléchi deux fois. Et depuis, il ne la quitte plus.

- J'ai aussi entendu des personnes qui parlaient de chats noirs. Comme toi, sourit-elle, le grattant entre les oreilles. Vous avez le don de vous transformé en être humains il parait…

Sasuke couché sur le dos, tourna sa tête vers sa maîtresse. Hinata avait l'impression qu'il était toujours très attentif à ce qu'elle disait, et c'était cela qu'elle aimait chez lui. Elle continua à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, toutes les petites idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Mais à force, ses paupières se refermèrent lentement, et Morphée l'engloutit doucement.

La lumière resta allumée longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'éteignit d'un seul coup. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, une forme noire se mouvait à ses cotés, une forme d'une grandeur étrangement familière à un humain.

- Excuse-moi pour tout l'heure, susurra une voix. Je sais que c'est très dangereux la cuisine, mais je veux être tellement à tes cotés…

Hinata bougea dans son sommeille, et l'ombre tressaillit. Mais elle se détendit rapidement lorsque Hinata dormait à poing fermé de sa respiration lente et envoutante. L'ombre tendit ce qui semblait une main, et caressa doucement le front blanc de la jeune fille. La fenêtre, mal fermée, laissa rentrer dans la pièce un rayon de lune.

Hinata avait à ses coté, un jeune homme habillé de noir, sa peau d'un couleur blanchâtre à faire pâlir la neige, et des cheveux rejoignant la couleur ébène de ses habit. Ses traits fins étaient apaisés par la vision de Hinata, et les soubresauts de cette dernière le faisaient maintenant sourire.

- Les chats ne peuvent tous pas devenir humain, ma bien-aimée. Il leur faut pour ça, trouver l'objet qui leur est cher, et qu'ils donneraient la vie pour le protéger.

Sasuke passa sa main une seconde fois sur son visage avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Excuse moi de ne pas pouvoir passer la nuit avec toi, ton professeur de philosophie m'a trouver de jolis obstacles sur ton chemin. Mais tu le sais maintenant, je serais toujours là pour toi.

THE END.

XXX

J'attends vos critiques pour me parfaire, et s'il y avait des fautes d'orthographes, offrez moi une intelligence artificielle au lieu de Mi***oft W***... ^^"

j'espère vous revoir dans une autre fanfiction ! ^^

a bientôt XXX

Signé: Sucette Arlequin (Kawai Chiketo 69)


End file.
